From the Ashes
by KnownPuppy
Summary: What if Hinata had a twin, what if Naruto had someone to take care of him and train him early on, all the questions and more will be answered. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first Fic so please take it easy on me and it may be a little slow to update at first
1. Chapter 1

"regular talking"

_"thinking"_

**"kyubi talking"**

_**"kyubi thinking"**_

_**Beta reader- Odkut**_

undecided

In the office of the most powerful ninja in the village hidden in the leaves was an old man named Sarutobie Hiruzen doing what most Hokages hate to do. That would be the dreadful paperwork that just never seems to end. It was a general day in the peaceful village given that there hadn't been a war in almost thirty years and it had been nearly five years since the attack from the kyuubi and the loss of the Yondaime. The recovery efforts of the village have brought konoha back to being stable economically.

Sitting there doing paper always left Sarutobi with a lot to think about and prevented him from doing other things like spending more time just walking through the village that he loves so dearly. Turning around looking out at the village always filled him with such pride knowing that the village was safe and he is the Hokage during such peaceful and prosperous times.

"Hey, Old man when are we gonna get lunch" said one young Anko Mitaroshi as she entered his office without knocking. This caused Sarutobi to chuckle almost sadly when he felt her chakra coming down the hallway, but the sadder emotion was what Anko heard in his voice.

"We will go shortly, I'm having another join us for lunch today. Is that alright Anko?" replied Sarutobi in a more jovial tone, but anko knew that it wasn't really a question but more of a statement so she just replied saying " Hai".

Anko walked over to one of the seats and sat down, looking towards Sarutobi's seat as she asked " So who is coming to lunch with us?"

Sarutobi felt Naruto's chakra coming down the hall and smiled as he turned towards Anko while saying " well, he will be here in just a few so ill let it be a suprise."

**-1 hour before-**

One small boy was crawling through a hole in a fence surrounding him "home." _"Well time to go and meet the old man for some food... I wonder if we are gonna go and get some ramen or if its dango today"_ was what Naruto Uzumaki was thinking as he left the orphanage behind. Naruto didn't feel bad sneaking out of the orphanage and doubting that he would be missed.

Feeling slightly depressed about that Naruto decided to run towards the hokages tower, but still kept to the back streets even if he knew it was gonna take him longer to get there. He wasn't as stupid as a lot of people thought he was, he saw and felt the glares and hate of those around him as he started to run faster and faster towards his destination.

Getting to the entrance of the tower was easy enough for the young boy but there had been a few misshaps with some of those villagers that he felt all around him. Most didn't do anything knowing what the day of the week it was and that he me with the hokage, but still a few of those that were either drunk or hung over were still slinging their insults like a whip as naruto's shoulders slumped more with each one.

By the time the young boy got to the tower he was looking worse for wear, as the orphanage never really gave him the best clothes, his hair was unkept, and the worst was this look of rejection on his face. Seeing this the chunnin who were guarding the door knew that they had to do something, as they were a few of the ones who did not hate him for something he was not. Nor did they really see him as a hero, but they just couldn't figure out how someone could hate a child like Naruto. Usually so upbeat and fun to be around so they started telling him jokes as he slowly walked by hoping to see even a hint of a smile.

Naruto looked up when he heard them talking not really paying attention, just thinking about all those things that were said to him just seemed to depress him more. He knew he should be happy, because it was his special day, the day that he got to visit the hokage every week. Naruto would usually waite til dinner time but the last time they got together the old man had asked Naruto to come for lunch instead of dinner so he had to sneak out of there and the anbu that would normally meet him was not there.

That left Naruto open to the glares and taunts of the civillians on his way to the tower which could ruin the mood of anyone. Wondering why the people treated him the way they did he decided to ask the Hokage about it today.

"Hey Naruto whats the matter?" asked Kotaru who was one of the chunnin guarding the entrance to the hokages tower.

"Nothing, hey is the old man in his office or do i have to look for him today" replied Naruto.

Seeing that naruto wasn't in the talking mood Kotaru just replied "He's still in his office last i knew just head on up" with a smile.

Seeing the smile on his face did make the young boy feel better as a small smile crept onto his face knowing that there were some peolpe who might not hate him, and with the knowledge that it was his day to be with the hokage he was feeling a little better as he started to climb the stairs to the Hokage's office.

-present-

Sarutobi was sitting in his office when he heard the handle on his door start to spin so it would open. Then he heard the shouts from his secretary "hey you just cant go in, get away from there you brat." Insted of just letting a shouting match to start this early in the day Sarutobi jumped from his seat and moved to the door opening it, pretty much pulling Naruto into his office.

Glaring at his secretary who had moved to the door Sarutobi said "i think that will be all the help i need from you, your dismissed and dont forget to pick up your things on the way out. That little stunt was the last one and you know that naruto has my permission to see me at any time, good bye."

Knowing that should she wasn't going to be coming back she glared hard at the demon boy before turning around in a huff and grabbing the things from what used to be her desk and leaving.

Sarutobi look down at the young boy and smiled before saying "I'm glad you could make it for lunch today Naruto, I hope you didn't have to much of a hard time getting here." All the while thinking _"why cant i find decent help that know how to follow the rules like most of my ninja, maybe i should ask Tsunade to come back or even Jiriaya though i dont know how much help that lech would be with being my secretary, oh well I'll have to send out anbu to find another replacement."_

With that thought done Sarutobi flicked his hand and a member of anbu who wore a mask of a cat and had purple hair shushin'ed in front of him causing Naruto to jump. Smiling because of who had shown up he said "Oh, thank you Cat-chan for coming so quickly now if you can find a suitable replacement for my secretary that knows how to follow the rules i think some reward would be in order." As his grin got wider he knew that this specific Anbu had wanted to take some time off recently but was ever dedicated to her job with a passion.

Smilling behind her masked the Purple haired Anbu replied "Hai, Hokage-sama it should not take me long, but maybe having a chunnin or even hiring gennin to be your secretary would be better. They would cause less problems and the gennin could even learn from you sir."

Sarutobi chuckled lightly before repling "Well that does sound like a good idea, but i would like to keep a civillian as my secretary as it makes them feel like they are a more active part of the community and im still trying to get some of the civilians to be more acceptable to ninja in every day affairs of the village." With that said Cat just nodded and shushin'd away to find another replacement hoping to finish quickly so that way she can get her vacation and spend some time with her boyfriend.

Smiling michieviously Anko looked towards the newcomer that she heard is named Naruto. Having heard the name once or twice the special jonnin started walking towards the boy to see what his reaction would be to someone other than the old man.

As she started moving closer to Naruto Anko did not hide her footsteps insted she made the completely noticable so that way she wouldn't scare him too much. " Hey kid who are you?" asked Anko casually as Sarutobi sat there quietly thinking about how he would explain things to the two people in front of him.

Naruto looked from the "Old Man" to the woman and back again wondering what he should do and if he should be worried. Sarutobi noticed this so he just smiled and nodded his head to let the boy know that it would be ok.

Smiling again he looked towards the woman and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and who are you?" replied Naruto not really knowing anything about tact. Anko heard him and just laughed "my name is Anko Mitarashi, you seem to be fully of spunk huh." she told him with a smile back to him. Looking towards Sarutobi she kind of had a face as if to ask 'who does he think he is fooling.'

The elder Hokage took note of this and just smiled back to say "I'll explain later, or he will tell you if he wants to." Not knowing just left the special jonnin with nothing to go by so insted of saying something she might regret she just turned back to the boy before going over to a seat in front of the Hokages desk and sitting down.

Sarutobi guessed that she might be getting impatient and wanting lunch so he looked towards Naruto and said with a smile "Hey how about i order some lunch as i wanted to talk to you two?"

Anko didn't really care so she just said "Sure whatever sounds good." _"I wonder what the old man could want to talk about with the two of us here... I have never seen this boy before so i know i cant be in trouble for anything involving this boy... guess I"ll just have to wait and see."_

Naruto on the other hand had to ask "Does Ichiraku's deliver?" Without giving a second thought as to why Anko was there and why the old man wanted to talk... of course whenever ramen was concerned he never really did worry about much more than that.

Laughing with a wide smile that seemed to take in his eyes Saruboti replied "No, but ill have someone go and get some ramen for you." Looking towards Anko he said "Do you want dango or ramen Anko?" with that same smile.

Seeing the same smile being given to Naruto that she got made Anko believe that the Old man was close to this kid like he was to her, looking towards him she said "What do you think old man." as more of a statement than that of a question.

Chuckling lightly Sarutobi stood up and walked over to his door, opening it he said a few things to the guards outside his office and one of them left to go and get their lunch. Walking back over to his desk he looked at the two people that had so much in common but didn't know it he just smiled and said " lunch will be here soon i send Kotaru to go and get it."

Anko and Naruto both just smiled and were content to sit there and wait for lunch to show up. Though neither of them were very good about being quiet so it wasn't very long before Anko looked at Sarutobi and asked "So why did you ask both of us here since we normally are not eating together like this?"

Naruto looked from Anko to the old man and just said simple "Yeah why did you invite me to lunch instead of going out for dinner like we normally do?"

Sarutobi never did like to be put on the spot, but with the mountain of paperwork pilled up on his desk he just smiled at them and said "I thought you two would like some more company than just an old man while you eat." Hoping that he could hold off there questions til at least the food got there he looked at Naruto and said "Hey Anko-chan here is a special Jonin and it wasn't long ago that you told me you wanted to be a ninja why don'd you ask her about it."

Naruto's eyes got wide as he looked from Sarutobi to Anko, who was grinning widely as she was proud of how far she has gotten even with the villagers and sometimes the council trying to hold her back.

Almost bouncing in his seat Naruto started to fire of questions rapidly like "have you ever had to guard a princess or a king, capture bandits..."

Anko looked at Sarutobi like he had grown a second head as if to ask 'Are you kidding me,' turning towards the boy who seemed so excited which put a small smile on her face as though she finally realised that this boy either didn't know her past or he didn't care. Either way she was almost happy to tell him what she had been doing recently in the T & I department but Sarutobi coughed lightly as if to say 'Don't scare the kid just tell him about some old missions.'

Never missing an opportunity to brag Anko started to tell the boy about some of his mission that were not classified, just missions that most all gennin and chunin had to do like capturing or taking out bandits. Though she didn't mention much about her genin days as that always left her in a foul mood and she didn't want to spoil her soon to be there dango.

This went on with him getting more and more excited and suprisingly so was she. The old man just sat there smiling as he watched them until his guard returned with multiple bags of both ramen and dango knowing how much these two could eat of either or even both of what he ordered. He simply said "Dig in i got plenty of both so you can have some of each if you want."

Both of the younger people smiled widely as they looked upon the veritable feast of there favorites then towards each other before grabbing some chop sticks and yelling "Itidakimatsu." For a while there wasn't much being said other than pass this or can i have this until the lunch started to slow down when the younger two had been getting closer to getting their fill either that or they noticed that the food was starting to run low so Anko looked towards Sarutobi and asked "So what did you want me for, you never did awnser earlier?"

Sarutobi smiled as he finished eating a little bit before she asked this so he said "Well i was wondering if you wanted to take on a continuos S ranked mission to train the boy since im sure you guessed he will be entering the acadamy within the next couple of years and there are going to be young ninja from every prominent clan in the village." Knowing that she would understand that anyone from a prominent clan would get training from there clan before starting the acadamy wasn't what worried him.

She kind of looked at him funny with a dango stick still in her mouth she paused her eating and swallowed hard, "I thought the gaki here was from some clan if he was so close to you, so he would be trained by them,but im guessing that isn't the case?" she replied as more of a question to his intentions than towards a question as a mission like this.

"Don't worry you will be provided plenty of money for clothes, gear,shuriken... whatever you need really and you will get the payment for the mission." replied the Hokage being slightly more serious hoping that naruto didn't catch what she had said, but he just wasn't that lucky as naruto had been paying close attention to what she was saying every since she talked about what she did as a ninja.

Naruto just kind of stopped eating and looked first at Sarutobi with almost a sad smile trying to hide his feeling but not doing it so well before looking at the girl who might become his teacher, he already thought of her as kind (oh how much he would learn.)

Anko seeing this smile had many things going through her mind like exactly what happened to make him try to hide his emotions so well and would this kid be able to take my training or am i gonna get stuck babysitting a brat.

Naruto saw a few things pass over her almost still face so he just tried to smile and say "Well you see i live at the orphanage for now so you would have to get me out of there every day that we trained but i would do anything you said and i wont let you down." Changing to a very determined smile seeming to take in his eyes and Anko had decided that she liked that smile more as it didn't remind her of so much that she went through after the incident.

Sarutobi almost imideately spoke up "Well you see Naruto someone showed up as i was ordering lunch and told me that you wouldn't be able to stay at the orphanage as they thought you had ran away so they already filled you weren't there but don't worry we are gonna set you up with your own apartment and I'll hire someone to watch out for you."

Anko looked towards the old man thought _"well maybe me training him will be part watching over him so i just might be babysitting but at least the gaki doesn't seem like much of a brat especially since he lived at the orphanage and they got rid of him first chance that they could."_

Naruto looked at the old man still seeming so sad and desperate and said "So where am i gonna live and who's gonna take care of me?"

Sarutobi just kind of smiled and actually already had someone look into that so he replied "well there are some apartments close to Anko's here so we can get you one there and then she wouldn't have to worry about looking for you or you getting lost trying to get to training."

Anko on the other hand just spoke up before even she realised it and said " Well why dont he just stay with me then, im gone on missions or at the T&I department most of the time so ill be able to look after him while im home and if i have a mission outside of the village I can just have Kurenai look after him?"

Sarutobi put his hands in front of his face linking his fingers trying to hide the smile that was on his face as this was going better than he ever thought it would. Looking at Anko he said "Well if you take the mission to train him then missions outside of the village will not happen very often and your work at the T&I will slow down some so that way you will have more time to train him and you wont have to worry as you will be getting the payment of a S rank mission every week and that should be plenty for the two of you to live off from."

Anko just kind of smiled as she was thinking well this almost sounds like a vacation, by the looks of the gaki he couldn't train for more than an hour or two a day. (ohhh how wrong she is) Having not much better to do she decided that she might as well as do this and just take it in stride.

Looking towards the kid, she noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought or maybe he was just waiting to see if he would be rejected. She didn't like that but she would change that later after she had some time to know him and some time to mold him to a better way of thinking... her way of thinking.

"Sure old man, ill take in the gaki and teach him all i know heck i might even get some of my friends like Kurenai and Ibiki to help me." replied Anko before looking towards the kids and saying "first off we are getting you some new clothes and burning those things, if your gonna be a ninja then you might as well as start dressing like one."

Sarutobi nodded as he reached and grabbed the papers from his desk knowing that this would happen he already had them ready so he passed them to Anko had her fill them out with having Naruto sign the right spots for his living arrangments and what-not.

After the paperwork was done and lunch was done Anko nodded towards the Hokage and said "Well we best get going if we are gonna get the gaki some new clothes and show him around my place, well our place, before dinner and i need to stop and see Ibiki to let him know what is going on."

Seeing that everything has worked out so far Sarutobi just sat back and lit his pipe taking a few puff's of it while thinking what may come off everything that has happened so far today.


	2. Chapter 2

+"regular talking"

_"thinking"_

**"kyubi talking"**

_**"kyubi thinking"**_

_**Beta reader- Odkut**_

From the Ashes

Chapter 2:

Sarutobi had just started on the paperwork on his desk after his talk with Anko and Naruto before there were harsh words being spoken outside his office before a loud banging on his door. Feeling a headache coming on the Hokage simply shouted "Enter" to whoever was beating his door like a training post.

The door swung in to allow The Genjustu Mistress of Konoha entrance, said jonin was non-other than Kurenai Yuhi and she looked well to put it bluntly pissed off. As they say hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

So Sarutobi now understood why he felt a headache and he figured it was just his son again and she was just here for someone to blow some steam off on. With that thought passing through his mind he just chuckled lightly, but from the look that Kurenai gave him he knew this was a bad idea.

"So i haven't even started talking and your already laughing at me" Kurenai said through gritted teeth.

"No, not at all miss Yuhi, now if you could tell me what is going on maybe i can help to solve the problem that is making you so upset." replied Hokage now feeling everyone one of his years.

Kurenai looked towards her leader seeming to seeth with rage as she tried to calm herself down so that way he wouldn't think she was over-reacting. "Well you see i just had to leave two young girls that may be in more trouble than we know and they are scared, so if you could put a silencing seal up as i would not like anyone to hear what we are about to discuss just yet."

Hiruzen just nodded before making the proper hand signs and pulsing his chakra silently as the anbu left him and miss Yuhi alone so they could discuss whatever she wanted to discuss in private.

"Well now that that is taken care of how about you tell me what is going on that is of such importance that you came here in such a rage, don't worry no one else will know about this discussion unless we want them to." Stated Hiruzen so as not to be confused in the slightest.

Kurenai seemed to relax a little at this but still seething now with a tear going down her cheek she looked to her leader and simply said "I have a request that may seem highly unusual and most likely dangerous but i have to make it now or it may be to late."

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow at this before saying " well thats certainly straight to the point"

Kurenai continued to watch her leader for his reaction as she said " i would like to have Hinata and Hotaru hyuuga removed from their clan grounds to a new location, possibly even my own home while an investigation is being done on the Hyuuga clan elders and the clan head."

Sarutobi almost dropped his pipe upon hearing this as he was still trying to figure out exactly what was going on so he decided to use the same approach as she had. "And by what reason do you have to request that the clan heiress and her twin sister be removed from there clan?" replied Sarutobi knowing that without solid evidence then nothing could be down without start a war with the largest and possibly most backed clan in konoha.

Kurenai could tell where this was going but she knew that she was to far to stop now, "Well i had just left a meeting with the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi about his daughters before coming here and i got a feeling that something isn't right in that household." replied Kurenai as though it was a matter of fact insted of a "gut" feeling.

Knowing that Kurenai was normally right about these things but not being able to do anything on a "gut" feeling without major repreccusions Sarutobi almost felt bad for what he had to do next. " Miss Yuhi you know as well as i do that nothing can be done without solid evidence of anything wrong i am sorry but i am going to have to decline your request."

Kurenai was back to being upset but now it seemed slightly different, "What do you mean we cant do aything, those girls could be in trouble, what if something happens because we didn't do anything." Remembering the conversation that she had had with the Hyuuga clan head.

**-Flashback-**

"Hello Miss Yuhi," Stated the stoic man who was seated behind the desk in front of her.

"Hello Hyuyga-San, you asked me here to talk about something?" replied Kurenai.

"Yes, well it would seem that my two eldest are not fit to lead the clan and by the way things are going im going to have to ask that once they enter the academy that you take them to and from school each day as well as make sure that they are not embarassing the Hyuuga anymore than they already are." Replied Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Well I'm sure you cant judge them yet Hyuuga-San as they are so young and so much can change even by the time they enter the acadamy in a few years." spoke the genjustu mistress.

"Yuhi-San will you accept my request" replied Hiashi with a sneer looking towards the door.

"I will" Kurenia said with slight displeasure, feeling that something isn't quiet right. '_I will have to go to the Hokage something doesn't seem right_'

Upon hearing this Hiashi stood up and nodded his head feeling that Kurenai was not important enough to bow to.

Kurenai turned around and walked away out of Hiashi's door knowing that the meeting was over, and doing so without showing Hiashi any kind of reply as a small form of getting back at him. Kurenai had heard the rumors about the way that Hinata and Hotaru were being treated, but she didn't want to believe them just yet.

As she was walking Kurenai passed by a dojo to see what seemed to be two little girls being forced to spar with two full grown men. Walking slightly faster so as to get out there sooner she almost bumped into someone. Stopping quickly kurenai just said "sorry about that" without even paying attention to who she just about ran in to.

Moving arround the person she had finally made it to the exit and not shortly after leaving the Hyuuga clan compound Kurenai had went around a corner into an alley. After moving a ways down the alley she jumped up onto the roofs and started to move quickly towards the Hokages office.

**-Flashback end-**

Looking towards the lold leader in front of her " I hope nothing happens to them, it is starting to get late i should be leaving." kurenai told him.

Sarutobi had been watching Kurenai as she seemed to be thinking about something, dispelling the security justu he said " I hope there are no problems but if there are then I will do whatever i can to protect everyone in the village you know that as well Kurenai."

Kurenai smiled knowing that Lord Hokage would take care of things if there was a need to, smilling she said "Hai" feeling slightly better about the situation. Turning around she left the village leaders office heading towards her own home.

Kurenai was walking down the street since she wasn't in any hurry to get home after her conversation with the Hokage. Kurenai was getting near the park so she decided to stop there and think for a little while before going all the way home.

Walking into view of the park she could see Hitomi, who happens to be Hinata and Hotaru's mom and one of the few Hyuugas that she got along with, decided to talk to with for a bit and see if she could figure anything out.

"Hey Hitomi-chan how are you doing this afternoon." Kurenai said as she walked up towards her.

Turning to see who was talking to her Hitomi smiled slightly and said "hello Kurenai-chan I am just fine, I decided to bring the girls here for a little bit to get them out of the compound and hopefully to play with the other children here."

Kurenai looked around and seen the two girls at the swing noticing that they were wearing the Hyuuga attire but not acting anything like the normally stoic Hyuga. Looking back to Hitomi, Kurenai smiled "Well they certainly seem to take more after there mother than there father."

Hitomi just smiled slightly "Well they dont have very many friends, probably due to Hinata's shyness and Hotaru being the exact opposite, they are like fire and water never mixing, but they are sisters so they get along with each other well enough."

Kurenai smiled as Hitomi didn't seem to put down the girls at all, but by the smile on her face as she spoke it was more like she was happy that they were the way they were. "Well I had an... interesting talk with your husband about the girls earlier today," replied Kurenai offhandedly.

Hitomi seemed kind of put off by this so she said "Well Hiashi never told me you came by today."

Kurenai seemed disappointed that her friend didn't know what the Clan Head had done about the girls so instead of ruining her time with the girls she just said "Well maybe that is a conversation to be had later in private." Knowing that ettique needed to be shown while in public and she didn't want her friend to have to deal with any more problems at the moment. "Well I'm gonna get going now, keep in touch and let me know if you need anything."

The Hyuga mother had been looking towards her two daughters smilling, "I will, you have a good night Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai had made it back to her appartment, walking in she still felt that something was not right with what happened throughtout the day and the fact that Anko had yet to come looking for her even though she knew that her close friend did not have a mission today. She figured that Anko would just come and find her tomorrow and tell her about whatever had happened.

Kurenai decided that she wasn't going to get much sleep this night so she decided to go ahead and put some tea on and flower her plants as that always helped to relax her.

Walking into her kitchen it seemed peaceful as always, but she always felt that it was missing something, or possibly even someone, but she had yet to figure out exactly what that was.

Kurenai went about putting water on and starting the tea before walking over to her sink where she had a jug that was used to water her plants that she had always kept in her window. Filling the jug she decided to water her plants while the tea was heating up.

Noticing how late it was when she walked up to the window she smile as she looked at the plants on the window sill. Plants always seemed to make her smile thats why she included them in so many of her Justu... it could also be that she knew so much about them but Kurenai liked to think it was the prior reasoning.

Looking up from water her plants she noticed someone roof hoping towards the gates of the village. Now this wasn't abnormal, but what was different was the person was alone and carrying something. Normally someone leaving in the middle of the night was not to odd since this was a ninja village, but when the person was by themselves and carrying something it usually ment that something wasn't right.

Getting the same feeling that something was off that she had been having all day, Kurenai decided to follow this person and see if she could figure out exactly what was going on.

Jumping out of her window Kurenai started to roof hop towards the figure, keeping to the shadows and keeping her chakra in check and low so that way the person wouldn't know that she was there was easy enough for her. She is an expert in genjustu which ment she had excalent chakra control almost on par with expert med-nin. Getting closer to the person they had just passed under a light and stopped for a quick second seeming to re-adjust the bag that they were carrying.

When they had looked over there shoulder Kurenai notice that their hyate was not one of the village, but one of Kumo. Acting fast Kurenai start to subtly lead the target back towards her by using minor misdirection genjustu.

Acting quickly she could cast multiple genjustu to stop her target but make it think he was still traveling which wasn't to hard since the target was now standing only a little ways away from her. Walking towards the Kumo nin Kurenai noticed it was the delegate that was there for the peace treaty.

Shunshin behind the man she had captured she halted abruptly when she heard crying. Grabbing the bag as she used the back end of a kunai to knock the target out thinking it best not to mess with him anymore as he could be potentially very dangerous. Setting the bag down Kurenai used the kunai to cut the string that was holding the bag closed and what came flying out scarred her a lot. With two young girls attatched to her quick she knew something was way off. The two Hyuuga girls clutched onto her as if she was the last safe person left, realising that she heard no alarm and she didn't see any Hyuuga out looking, Kurenai decided that it would be best to take the girls back to her appartment instead of taking them home.

Making sure that the Kumo nin wasn't going to be going anywhere by keeping him asleep with a genjustu Kurenai had now reached down and picked up the girls, one in each arm and start to roof hop to her house. Making it there with no problem she was even more worried, where were the alarms, the Hyuuga patrols, even the anbu had not stopped her at all. Something was definetely off, there should of been people looking for these two as they are both the clan heads children.

Going back into the window that she had left from since it was still open she went straight to her room and set the girls on her bed. Seeing them hold each other brought more anger to the forefront and Kurenai decided that she would use a simple sleep genjustu and get Anko. Then she knew for sure she could get the anwsers that she needs.

Once the girls were asleep Kurenai roof hopped towards Anko's place. Arriving there this late at night was not unusual for her. But, seeing the light on and people moving about was so she went to the door and nocked.

Anko opened the door and almost seemed shocked, Looking towards her best friend she said "Well you look light shit, whats wrong, did Asuma do something again, you know i told you if he messed up again i would castrate him myself." Anko was never known for being subtle.

Kurenai looked at her friend and just said "I need your help and no Asuma didn't do anything, but we need to hurry."

Anko turned around and shouted "Hey gaki I need to help a friend so go ahead and finish your meal and get to sleep we will get started training tomorrow if nothing else is going on.'

What shocked Kurenai was the voice that she heard shout back "Alright but try not to be gone to long you still have to get some sleep so that way we can have lots of time to train tomorrow" Kurenai looked towards her friend looking for an explanation, but instead all she got was a grin and Anko saying "Well lets go take care of this scumbag, as you heard I don't want to be up all night there are things I need to do tomorrow."

Knowing that she would get what was going on tomorrow or sometime Kurenai just nodded and turned around heading back towards where she left the Kumo-nin. Not even bothering to look back to see if Anko followed as she knew her friend would.

Anko had jumped after her and caught up quickly as she was faster than her long time friend. "So are you gonna explain to me what is going on before we get there or is this something I'm gonna have to see to understand?" Anko said to her friend just as she caught up and was running along side her.

Kurenai looked over and said "There has been something horrible happening and well I seem to have stumbled upon it, now I have two little girls sleeping in my appartment and a foriegn nin knocked out at a different spot, which is where we are heading, I need to know what he knows and you know how to get the awnsers that i need."

Anko seen how serious this was but once she actually heard it she said "Wait if it involves a foriegn nin then we have to take him to the I.T. department as Ibiki will be able to get the best awnsers out of him there."

Upon reaching the spot that kurenai had left the nin at she walked over to him and picked him up saying "Fine but i still want to know what he has to say, after we drop him off then i need to see the Hokage as things are just getting worse."

Seeing that her friend wasn't just going to let them handle it she decided to stay with her. Anko smiled and said "Yup, WE will go to the old man as soon as I let Ibiki and Inoichi know that this is a personal favor and needs SPECIAL treatment and sensetivity."

Kurenai was happy that her friend was helping her, but still worried about everything that was going on so she smiled and decided to just nod towards her friend and start roof hopping to get to the I.T. department with as liitle trouble as possible. While they were roof hopping they were approached by an anbu that they knew well. Dog had approached them carefully, feeling the killer intent coming from Kurenai always made him feel awkward so he decided to be as blunt as possible, "Who is that man knocked out there and where are you going with him?" posed the question from him to the two women in front of him.

Anko looked and simply said "Some idiot doing something stupid what else do you think, now we are in a hurry so if you could make sure no one tries to inturrupt us that would be great Dog." And they continued on there way without even stopping to really talk to him.

Making it to the IT department which was close to the Hokages tower was a relief to Kurenai, not just on her conscience but also because she had started to get tired of carrying this guy. She was never the combat type so her endurance was lacking slightly. Thinking that she had better up her training once this was over she walked in and headed towards Ibiki's office with Anko clearing the way.

Anko just put on her smile and everyone that originally had an idea to stop her and find out what was going on decided against it, so walking in front of Kurenai and heading towards her bosses office was going smoothly.

Entering his office Ibiki shot Anko a glare as she still didn't knock even though he had asked her countless times to so he just said "Who do we have this time?"

"Well Ibiki my friend here stumbled up some trash and needs to know some things about him maybe she could tell you more about it." replied Anko with a thin smile knowing that something was gonna come of this... hopefully, because if not then she knew she would be in shit for bothering him this late.

By this ime Kurenai had came in and started walking towards Ibiki's desk with the man still slung over her shoulder. Dropping him in a seat roughly she said "I found this man trying to leave the village with the two Hyuuga heiresses and now we need to know why i have him in a simple sleep genjustu so if you could get whatever info you can im going to go to the Hokage's office and have a talk with him."

Knowing better than to stop a women when she was acting this way he just nodded and picked up his phone, "Get me Inoichi Yamanaka, tell him to hurry and to be discreet."

Nodding towards Anko he already knew what she wanted and he watched them leave. Having dealt with her for so long he knew that it was going to be a long night so he put on some coffee and picked up the man from the chair leaving his office and heading towards one of the... private rooms... he figured Inoichi would already know where to go.

_**-Cliffhanger no Justu-**_

Author notes-

I know i haven't really brought up much but i feel that descriptions and character interactions are what make up a story. if im doing to much just let me know. This is NaruHina her twin will be involved also, i know i haven't showed much of the twins and naruto but they will start to get more in the story. If you have any suggestions or just want to let me know how it is going just review i will try to get back to anyone who does.


	3. Chapter 3

"regular talking"

_"thinking"_

**"kyubi talking"**

_**"kyubi thinking"**_

_**Beta reader- Odkut**_

From the Ashes

Chapter-3

Kurenai and Anko had left the IT department and made there way to the Hokage's tower. Knowing that the so called "Professor" would still be here as he ran insane hours, even if you asked the chunnin who guarded his door they would tell you the same thing. Knocking on his door Kurenai opened it not even waiting for a response she knew could get her in trouble, but she felt that this was important enough.

Anko simply followed her friend as she figured that she knew what Kurenai was doing.

Sarutobi looked up when he heard the knock, seeing the door opened without him saying anything put him on edge but he just sat back and watched as Kurenai and Anko walked in. They walked up to his desk and sat down in the chairs, he figured this was to show that it was gonna be another talk like earlier so before she even had a chance to say anything even put his hands in the tiger seal and activated the security justu.

Seeing this kind of made Kurenai feel better as it made her think the Hokage was taking her seriously this time. Keeping a straight face she said "Well Lord Hokage something has happened, and I have a feeling it deals with what we were talking about earlier."

Sarutobi was a little put off by the title right away but he figured that she was serious and now he needed to figure out excatly what was going on. Looking towards Anko he was hoping for an explenation and she knew it by the look she was getting.

Anko looked from the old man to her friend and back before saying "Hey she just showed up at my door asking for some help, but she didn't explain much to me so ask her Old Man."

Sarutobi smiled because he liked the way Anko was so informal with him it just felt better knowing that she was there. So looking towards the other women he crossed his hands in front of his face to stop some of the emotion from showing he said " So Kurenai what excatly has happened I need to know everything from the time you left til now." He figured using her first name instead of last would put her at ease a little more and make this meeting go smoother.

"Well Sarutobi-san after I left here I stopped by the park and seen Hitomi Hyuga along with the twins there." replied Kurenai.

At this point Hiruzen was smiling behind his hands feeling that not much could be to bad if it started out this way.

Kurenai continued speaking "Well that went good but I went home and it was getting late, as I was looking out my window..." continueing to go over the events she left her almost feeling drained by the time she had finished.

Not once did Anko or the Hokage interrupt her wanting to get all the facts, but he knew that he would have to waite til there was news from the IT department. Now almost having a scowl on his face he released the security justu and made a motion of his hand. Dog had appeared as he was on duty at the moment and he said " Let me know as soon as they are done with the captured Kumo-nin and let miss Yuhi and Anko-chan here know as well, I am pretty sure they will need to be here for that meeting." Watching Dog leave he smiled knowing it would be done excatly as he requested.

Now looking towards the to women sitting in front of his desk he said "Well we wont know everything until Ibiki-san is done so if you could go home and get some rest that would be good and I will have Anbu inform you as soon as I know what is going on."

Anko smiled and said "Sure old man just keep me up to date with what is going on now if you don't mind i need to get home and make sure the gaki is in bed." Smiling towards the other two people in the room she left without saying much more.

Kurenai on the other hand had a problem... well two of them, so she looked to her leader and said "Umm Lord Hokage what am i supposed to do with the two girls currently sleeping in my bed."

Sarutobi smiled and said "Well i like the idea that you had earlier... Why dont they just stay with you for now and if something needs to be done then i will call you back and let you know but for now they are to remain there so that means no more missions except protecting those two do you understand Miss Yuhi." Knowing that she would do just that he now smiled at her.

Kurenai looked almost shocked and said "If that is what you want but what should i do if there clan members show up, they may already know that the girls are at my place."

Sarutobi nodded towards her and made a motion with his hand, this time a different Anbu member showed up and Sarutobi told him "You will make sure no one including the Hyuga interrupt Kurenai and the girls until further notice and the girls are to stay with her please make sure of that."

The Anbu replied "Hai, none of them will come to harm i will get the squad over there right away."

Smiling Kurenai decided it was time for her to leave so she stood up before saying "Thank you sir." and left the room heading back towards her home.

Having made it back to her appartment Kurenai went inside and found the girls still sound asleep so she removed the genjustu and decided to just grab a spair blanket and sleep on the floor just incase the girls needed her.

Anko had returned to her appartment and found Naruto still sitting at the table now with a cup of instant ramen so she walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head saying "I thought I told you to go to sleep, your going to need the energy tomorrow gaki"

Naruto looked towards her with a small scowl because she had made him spill some ramen into his lap. "Ya Ill head to bed after I take a shower since now there is ramen sitting in my lap."

Hearing that made Anko laugh as she walked towards the fridge to grab some left over dango from her trip out with Naruto earlier. She was glad the old man had her take him in as now her appartment just didn't seem so empty when she was there. Heating up the dango and sitting across from him as she started to eat her dango Anko thought that mabey tomorrow she should introduce him to Kurenai at some point.

Naruto had seen Anko staring at him as he finished up his ramen so he stood up and moved threw away the empty cup of ramen before saying "Well im off to the shower then bed ill see you in the morning."

Anko just smiled and nodded not even bothering to reply. After finishing her dango and making sure all the windows were shut and locked and same with the door she decided that she should get some rest as well and went to bed.

Kurenai woke with a startle from someone knocking on her front door so she stood up and seen the girls were still sleeping, figuring that they would sleep for a while long she silently walked out of the room and went to the front door. Opening the door she seen the Anbu that was supposed to be watching over her and the girls standing there, "Well what do you need at this time," said Kurenai not liking being woken up just as the sun was coming up after everything that had happened the day before.

The Anbu was not in the best of moods as he had to stay up all night but he just said "The Hokage has asked that you and the girls head to his office as soon as everyone is awake." Without even waiting for a reply he shushined away leaving only leaves and smoke behind hoping to end his shift now.

Kurenai shut the door and went to make tea and breakfest figuring that they could all use it. Once she was done making some cinnamin buns and tea she went to wake up the girls.

Walking to the bedroom she came across a funny site of Hotaru hugging her sister like a little girl would hug a tetty bear as she slept. All sprawled out and both of them had the blanket put over them she just smiled before walking up to the bed and gently shaking them both before saying "Come on you two time to get up."

The girls woke up slowly as she shook them, Sitting up they both stretched before rubbing there eye seemingly in unison.

Hinata looked around the room and realised that they were not in there room started to get a little scared until she seen the women her mother had talked to and she knew her, "Umm Kurenai-Chan where are we?" she asked and using her first name since she had been asked to before.

Hotaru looked at her sister and said "Ya where are we this isn't our room."

Kurenai just smiled at the two completely different yet similar questions and just smiled. "Well girls this is my room, but we will talk about that later how about you two get up and have some breakfest, after breakfest we have to go and talk with the Hokage," she told them not thinking that they should really know anything just yet.

Hinata and Hotaru just nodded as they climbed out of bed and followed the older women to the dinning area which happened to be right in the kitchen also. Seeing the breakfest both girls got excited as their favorite was sitting on the table so they rushed over and waited for them to be told that they could eat.

Kurenai had seen that they were excited about breakfest since she knew that it was there favorite but they hadn't started in like she would have thought. "Well what are you waiting for breakfest is ready, go ahead and eat while i get your tea," she said.

Hotaru looked towards the women and said "Well we were waiting for you to tell us its ok to eat as normally we would get in trouble for eating without being told that we can." As her sister had already reached forward and grabbed a cinnamin bun and started in on it as she shook her head. So she reached forward and got her own as well.

Kurenai just smiled and nodded that it was alright. Sitting down to her own breakfest before there meeting with the hokage.

About this same time Anko was draging Naruto out of the room that he was staying in at her place. "Didn't you tell me that you wanted to train today Naruto, so come on get up and eat then we can get started on your training," Anko told him.

"But why do we have to start this early Anko?" replied Naruto sleepily.

Setting him down at the table Anko had started to make a light breakfest so that way he wouldn't get sick while training. "Because Naruto, starting this early gives us more time throughout the day and we may have other things to do plus there were a few things I wanted to do today besides train you," replied Anko as she was setting the breakfest on the table. "Now eat up your going to need your energy gaki."

Naruto looked towards anko and smiled sleepily before saying "Alright but what are we going to start training on this morning?"

Having never set up a training schedule for anyone but herself, Anko had to think hard about this. "Well how about we start with physical training as that will help you over all." replied Anko thoughtfully.

Naruto had started to eat so he just nodded his head and kept eating while thinking of any way he could become stronger as he knew being strong was a big part of being a ninja like the old man. Standing up and grabbing the dirty dishes Naruto moved them into the sink before going to get dressed for the day.

Anko had already gotten ready for the day before waking up Naruto so she decided to start a schedule for the draining so grabbing a pen and scroll she had made up a quick starting schedule based more on physical ability such as endurance, aim, speed, and power. Later she would increase the focus on chakra, chakra control, and possibly start him with some simple exercises like the leaf or tree walking exercise...

Naruto came back to Anko sitting there in thought so he waited for a few before making it know by saying " So when are we gonna start."

Standing there in his black shinobi pants and sandles with a black mesh shirt was the view that greated Anko. Naruto smiled even though he had not put on the cloak that seemed a lot like Anko's still made him happy though he made sure to have a orange spiral on the right leg of the pants and the left shoulder of the shirt as he still refused to loose all of the orange. It is still his favorite color after all, but he knew that he would have it covered up by the cloak.

Smiling lightly as he was no longer wearing that garish jumpsuit made her happy. '_Less of a target and easier to hide now kid. You'll thank me in the long run'_ thought anko before saying " Hey gaki where is the cloak I got you and your weapon pouch's gonna need them as we are going to get you some practice shuriken and kunai before we start. You need to get used to the weight of them and you need to start working on your aim. " She didn't have to waite to long as he seemed a little suprised and... happy... before turning around and heading back into his room.

Coming back out with his weapon pouch strapped to each leg and the sheath strapped to his back even though he thought that he would not be getting that for a while. Smiling he pulled the cloak on, he came out without it on to show her that he had them all. "All set to go now Anko-chan," said Naruto with a smiling hoping that adding the chan suffix would not get him in trouble.

Anko smiled slightly with that snake like smile of her's, this at first caused Naruto to worry but then she stood up and walked over to him and bent down and looked him right in the eyes. "Well Naruto-kun we should get start now shouldn't we." Standing up and turning around a small smile actually came across her face without him being able to see it. not the snake like smile she normally had but a genuine smile and a thought crossed her mind ' Mabey this wont be to bad to have him living with me, but I will mold him into a ninja worthy of Hokage if that truly is his dream, i will support him but i will not go easy on him.'

Naruto smiled being called kun made him feel good, almost made him feel like he had someone there for him instead of against him. He reach up and scrathed the back of his head and his smile just got bigger as he followed Anko out of the apartment.

Now Naruto knew the village pretty good except some of the market areas and some of the more rich areas, but the area he was currenly in with Anko he didn't know to well, moving up to walk beside her he looked towards her puzzled and said " Where are we i dont really know this area of the village?"

Anko looked towards him and tell he was really confused as to where they were so she said "Well this is more of an area for ninja and upcoming ninja like me and you. Here you can find anything you will need for being a ninja, and the best quality that you will find in konoha, I would even come close to saying that you could find the best quality in Hi No Kuni here."

Naruto started to look around in amazement that so much could be found in such an area. "So we can get all our stuff in just this area?"

Anko had found the place she was looking for so she stopped and turned towards Naruto right in front of the place, "Yup most of what you need you can get here and this has the best quallity over anywhere, now the old man is gonna cover what you need until you can start to get it yourself once we can start doing missions again."

After she had replied she put her hand onto his shoulder and pushed him towards the store, as they entered she called out "Hey I need a full set of practice shuriken, kunai and supplies for the gaki here, don't worry the old man is gonna cover all expensise so give him the best that you can." Smiling at another chance to get some good supplies she adds " I need a full set of the same stuff but combat ready as well and the best quality, also im gonna need a couple of storage scrolls with and without preservation seals."

Naruto had heard the word seals before so he decided that mabey Anko could tell him more about them, "Hey Anko-chan what are seals, i have heard the word befor but I was wondering if you knew more about it?"

Anko had never liked seals very much but she did have a basic understanding of them due to her past with Orochimaru so she looked at him for a second before saying "If you want to learn about seals I'll have to get permission from the old man as normally not even genin are allowed to know more than a simple storage seal." Walking towards the counter she seen a little girl with the blacksmith who was always at the store, either at the counter or in back working on something new. "Well who is the little gaki with you?" said Anko to the blacksmith.

The blacksmith smile and said " Well that would be my daughter Tenten, Anko and who is that with you," looking towards Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as the blacksmith was looking at him and said " My name is Naruto and who are you mister blacksmith?"

Smiling and laughing lightly he said "Just call me the blacksmith, so your gonna be a ninja are you young man, when do you start the acadamy?"

Watching the man go around and collect the stuff they had asked for he said " In a year or two." Looking towards the little girls hearing that her name was Tenten he said " Hey ummm Tenten are you gonna be a ninja to?"

Smiling back to the boy she said "Yup dads gonna let me join the acadamy next year, im gonna be the strongest kunoichi ever even stronger than the legendary Tsunade."

Naruto didn't know who that was but smiled because he could respect her dreams to be strong as that was like his dream. Seeing that the blacksmith was giving there stuff to Anko, Naruto who was still smilling reached up and put his hand out "Well I got to get going, good luck on your dream and maybe we can see eachother again."

Tenten kinded looked dumbfounded at the boy sticking his hand out towards her til she realised he wanted to shake hand, so smiling she shook his hand and said " Well good luck to you and whatever your dream is."

After they shook hands Anko led Naruto out of the store, but not before asking the blacksmith what he thought of Naruto hoping that he would be able to come here without her later and not get shoved out.

The blacksmith smiled lightly and said " I hold nothing against the boy, he will always be welcome to shop here if thats what your worried about." Laughing lightly he seemed to know something that he didn't say, but they were already behind the schedule she had made so she left it at that.

Walking towards her favorite training ground Anko said " Well now comes the fun part," smiling sadistically towards Naruto she had filled both weapon pouchs and put some metal polls to act as wakizashi in his back sheeth so that way he could get used to the weight. "Well lets start with some strechs so that way your mescules are not tense." Wanting Naruto to understand the importance of flexability she walked over to him and forced him to stretch more than he was.

"Owwww Anko-chan that hurts," Naruto whined at first, until Anko gave him that smile again, one he thought would promise something worse if he kept complaining so he shut up and did at she told him to do all through the stretches.

Anko said "Kid its important to make sure you stretch really good, you don't want to under stretch and hurt yourself now its time to do some test to see what you can do naturally." Having him start running was a great way to start it off. She had planned to pretty much make him work out til noon when they would break for lunch and come back to continue til it was time for dinner. Anko knew this would wear the boy down... at least she hoped it would, he seemed to have a ton of energy. Now she wasn't just having him run, she also had him doing push ups, sit up, pull ups on a tree limb, squats and anything else she could think of. She didn't let him do it alone as she thought she needed to stay in shape to and figured she could keep up with the gaki easily (A/N Anko is in for a suprise huh).

Back with Kurenai and the twin's, they had just finished breakfest when they decided to leave for there meeting with the Hokage. Looking towards the girls Kurenai just smiled as one walked on each side of her. "Don't worry girls this meeting shouldn't take to long," Kurenai told told the girls as they kept moving down the road.

Hotaru had pulled lightly on her hand before saying "Krenai-san are we going to be in trouble we missed price with father this morning?"

Hinata agreed with her sister and added "F-Fa-Father is g-going t-to be very up-upset th-that w-we m-missed pr-practice."

Kurenai looked towards each gil in tun and could see the worry and what also seemed like fear in there eyes. Now Hyuuga were very well known for hidding and readying emotions in people, but these are only kids who hadn't even been to the academy yet.

"Now, don't worry about that girls, we will do some training after we see the Lord Hokage, I know a very good spot we can go to when we need to train." replied Kurenai trying not to worry the girls to much. 'We can also use mine and Anko's spot for training, perhaps we should head there after lunch, i still haven't heard much from Anko but she seemed to be in a hurry last time i seen her so she might be there today. I'll have to find a Hyuuga willing to train the girls in the gentle fist arts, Maybe Hitomi would if iI remember she used to be a jonin. And, i dont think she knew anything about what had been happening with the girls, plus she would probably want to teach the girls anyways.'

The girls leaned back and looked at each other behind Kurenai while she was in thought, shrugging they didn't know if what was happening would be good or bad. They did know that the only time they were really happy at the compound was when they got to spend time with there mother, usually in the garden or at the park. They figured that Kurenai couldn't be all to bad with the way things had been so far and that she had saved them from that man so they decided to move closer to her and keep following her.

A/N-

Well I kow the chapters are relatively small and I haven't posted in a bit but i have already started the next chapter and it will finally be about time to see how some of it is. I'm probably going to be doing a skip sometime soon next chapter or possibly the chapter after that to at least a couple of days before the academy starts. Or i may just do smaller time skips, well let me know what you think and leave a review. let me know if you like the way its going or even to tell me if you think i need to change some things.


	4. Chapter 4

"regular talking"

'thinking'

"kyubi talking"

_'kyubi thinking'_

_Beta reader- Odkut_

From the Ashes

Chapter-4

Arriving at the Hokage's office Kurenai knocked on the door, As she waited for a reply she checked both sides of herself to make sure the girls were still close to her.

"Come in," came the reply from the other side of the door.

As Kurenai walked in to the Hokages office follewed quickly bt the two young girls, Sarutobi stood up to greet them. He was more of a grandfather figure than that of a military figure now-a-days in these times of pieces unless he had to be.

Sarutobi smiled lightly lookng at Kurenai with the two young girls, the twins were close to each side of and slightly behind her. "Hello Kurenai, I'm guessing these two here are what this is all about?" asked the old man even though it was obvious to him that the two young girls were both Hyuuga. He could also tell who they were by the fact that there was nothing covering there forehead. There was also the fact that twins were uncommon among the Hyuuga.

Kurenai knew that the Hokage is smart, heck one of his commonly used nicknames is "The proffessor."

After thinking for just a second she said "Hai Lord Hokage" knowing that he knew pretty much everything about what was going on.

Sarutobi reach down and grabbed one of the scrolls off his desk, "This has everything that Inoichi and Ibiki could get. Trust me when i say there is plenty there and then some for what you asked, as well Hitomi has agreed to sign the emancipation papers. The investigation is not over yet but as of now Hitomi knew nothing of what has been going on. The rest I will let you read from the scroll. If Hitomi comes to me should i tell her where you and the girls are?"

Kurenai had already guessed that from there meeting in the park. So she smiled lightly knowing that her friend had nothing to do with what was going on. "Sure, can you also tell her that I need to speak with her about something?" replied Kurenai seemingly to be in thought.

Sarutobi smiled lightly and said "And where will she be able to find you?"

Kurenai smiled "Well after we get done here I was gooing to take the girls out to my favorite training grounds, you know the same one Anko uses when she is not training in the FOD." She used the acronym for the Forest Of Deather so as not to scare the girls and hopefully not influence them on there opinion of Anko either.

"Oh, yes thats right the girls here will be starting the accademy soon, So we have a few up and coming ninja huh well are you two gonna stay there behind Kurenai or are you gonna come out and meet me." said Sarutobi more as a statement than a question.

Smiling in embaressment becauseshe had forgot to introduce them sooner Kurenai reached behind her left side with one hand and the same on the right, pushing the girls gently forward "Say hello to the Hokage girls."

Hotaru bowed and said "Hello, Lord Hokage I am Hotaru Hyuuga."

Hinata followed what her sister did but said "A-and I-I a-am H-Hi-Hinata H-Hy-Hyuuga." Being slightly scared by the important old man in front of her. The only other old important people that she had et had been those on the Hyuuga Coubcil and as far as she knew none of them were very nice.

The Hokage had realised that he was probably scarring the girls. He's just so used to dealing with, Veteran Jonin and ANBU that he forgot, So walking around his desk he knelt down in front of the girls, This caused Hotaru to stiffen up slightly and Hinata to Flinch when he gave them both a hug. "Don't worry girls you wont have to see the Hyuuga compound anymore unless you want to of couse and your mother can come and see you whenever you want as well she will be able to come and help you train. Having learned of the relationship with there mother from the reports her got, showed him just how much she cared. He knew Hiashi would be mad but since Hitomi had agreed with the investigation then it became his problem and not just a clan issue therefore the other clan's couldn't get upset about him interferring in clan business.

"You had better get going, Anko and Naruto have already started training but they should still be there," Said Sarutobi as he stood back up releasing the girls and watching them once again move closer to Kurenai's side. "Oh, Kurenai just to let you know I will be doing the same for you as I am doing with Anko if you want the details ask her for them," the Hokage said with a little bit of authority letting her know how important it was.

Smiling down at the girls from behind Kurenai said "Hai Lord Hokage, besides the girls and I need to do some shopping and we have to make sure they have proper gear and clothes for training, we will probably meet up with them after lunch." After telling the Hokage that Kurenai put her hands on the girls shoulder's feeling them relax a little and turned around keeping the girls in front of her mpt wanting to get caught up in conversation with anyone else. Heading away from the tower Kurenai led the girls to the same place Anko and Naruto had been to get gear then on to the clothing store for Kunoichi where they could get cloths with armour already in it and get some custome made.

After they had some fun out shopping Kurenai notice it was lunch time so they headed over to the Akimichi owned barbequ restruant.

After not seeing Anko so far Kurenai was starting to wonder why she hadn't seen her friend and about what Sarutobi ment by that last statement. So she decided to go tothe training area with the girls.

Kurenai made sure the girls walked in front of her and watched them talk quitly to each other on there way to her and Anko's favorite training grounds. There wasn't a lot of people out and about and they had all of the stuff that they didn't need right away like extra cloths, kunai, shuriken, and other supplies sealed in a storage scroll so that way they wouldn't be carrying a ton of stuff. She had picked up the storage scroll while picking up everything else, she knew that today may be hard on the girls since Anko could sometimes get a little over excited when it came to training and sometimes be a little... unorthodox in her methods of training but she wasn't to worried as she was usually able to make sure it didn't get to far out of hand.

As they got closer to the training field Kurenai felt more than one chakra signature. This was to be expected but she had never really met Naruto and she knew Anko's chakra signature. She had felt that the other chakra signature was about Jonin level, So since she didn't know this person and didn't want to walk in on anything she slowed down there walked and pulsed her chakra letting Anko know that she was going to be getting there soon.

Should could tell that they were doing something because she could feel the chakra fluxuating from both of the people so she figured they were probably just training or practicing ninjustu but usually Anko would do that alone. This didn't bother her to much as sometimes they would bring other people here to either help them train or to get help with something that they were stuck on and since the persons chakra level was high she figured that it was just some ANBU or another Jonin that Anko had asked for help with something though that was not to normal.

Looking at each of the girls Kuranai could tell that they were nervous probably wondering if training was gonna be like it was at the Hyuuga compound. So she reached down and put her hand on there shoulder's to let them know it was ok and that she was right behind them.

When they looked at her she just smiled and told them "My friend is there with someone , but we can see if we can join them, don't worry I wont let anyone hurt either of you."

Seeing that she was there made the girls feel a little better. So they just kept following her directions to the training grounds hoping to reach it soon they had been having so much fun that they were hoping this training was nothing like what they had at the Hyuuga compound if you could call it that. Most of the time they would be left hurting and not learning very much having to spar with the adults until they were exhausted and hurting.

Wanting to get the training over with for the day they hoped they would get there soon.

As they entered the training area Kurenai seen one person leaning against a tree and noticed that it was Anko. She also seen one person not to far away from Anko doing what seemed to be sit-ups so she smiled and waved to Anko, noticing that the girls had moved behind her again.

Walking over to Anko with the girls close behind her she said "Been busy huh?" kind of waving her hand towards the other person.

Anko smiled towards her friend, she had already seen the girls with her, she also knew Naruto had yet to notice any of them as he had been going through the physical training part of the schedule that she had set up for him the night before.

"Ya, been real busy since yesturday. The old man gave me a room-mate and apprentice so missions outside of the village are going to slow way down for me, he's even going to be taking my time for the T&I department, I swear this gaki here must really be liked by the old man though he does kind of remind me of someone." said Anko sith that snake like smile of hers.

Kurenai looked towards the boy training and realized that he had to be about the same age as the two girls with her. "So who is he and do you mind if me and the girls here join you?" asked Kurenai as she gently pushed the girls in front of her showing that she had been really busy, but she had guessed that since her friend had helped her out the day before anyways.

Anko smiled slightly but more of a happy smile "Sure you can join us we have just been working on the gaki's physical workout for a bit now, kid seems to have massive amounts of stamina, as you can tell he is still going and I was just taking a break for a few."

Kurenai smiled and leaned down to the twins " Well why don't you introduce you to Anko-chan here and then we can meet her apprentice."

Both girls looked at her kind of nervous about new people, but they but stepped forward and bowed together. This time Hinata spoke first "H-Hi my name is Hi-Hinata H-Hyuuga." not as nervouse hearing the familiar tone that Kurenai had spoken to the woman with, But still keeping her eyes down towards the ground not wanting to upset anyone.

Hotaru looked towards the women and said " Hello my name is Hotaru Hyuuga."

Anko smiled to the two little girls noticing that they were twins was easy but the difference in how they acted did kind of suprise her. She had noticed that Hotaru seemed to be slightly more confident than Hinata seeing that with just introductions she was nervouse. 'Huh i wonder how well they are gonna do and we really need to work on her confidence if she is gonna be a great Kunoichi' thought Anko. Anko did know a little bit about the twins from Kurenai telling her about them before hand, not being as close to the twins mom, Hitomi as Kurenai was but they had gotten together for drinks before.

"Hey gaki, come here there are some people I want you to meet." Yelled Anko looking towards where the spikey blond headed boy had started to do more push-up, 'Damn that kid really does have a ton of energy oh well that just means we can get more and more done each day' thought Anko.

Naruto stood up and jogged over to the 4 people just now noticing the others there. Once he got there he reached his hand up and was scratching the back of his had with a smile on his face and said "Hi im Naruto Uzumaki and who are you guys?"

Kurenai smiled at how friendly yet excitable he seemed to be. "Well hello there, Im Kurenai Yuhi, and I am to guess that you are Anko's apprentice." said Kurenai while thinking ' Wow he really does look a lot like the forth Hokage, I will have to ask Anko some questions the next time we get together'.

Naruto just smiled as he stood there "Yup I am her apprentice shes going to help me become a great ninja one day just like the Forth Hokage." Looking towards the other two girls Naruto just smiled and waited for them to tell him there names.

On the other hand Hinata and Hotaru were confused as to why he seemed so confidant and why he didn't bow or anything like that as there were always told that you had to always do that.

"Umm I am Hotaru Hyuuga and I guess Im Kurenai's apprentice." Said Horatu figuring that he was looking at them because he was waiting for them to tell him there names. Still confused because he did not use any of the formalities that they were used to but he seemed to be a lot more relaxed than they were.

"I-Im Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga a-and I am K-Kurenai-s a-ap-aprentice a-also" said Hinata slightly worried because she did not have much experience dealing with others her age besides her sister and she was talking to a boy as well.

"Well are we going to get to training we wont get strong unless we train," said Naruto with a smile wondering if the girls were here to train also.

Anko just laughed "Well the gaki here doesn't seem to mind so i don't care if theres more of us or not but we should probably start from the beginning with the girls as i don't think they are used to training like I have been with the gaki all morning. Then again I don't think anyone has as much stamina as this kid here so don't worry about it. said Anko before laughing lightly again.

Kurenai looked towards her friend thinking 'Wow this kid must be some sort of stamina freak but then agian everyone knows that he is the villages Jinchuriki except the girls here I wonder if I should tell them or just let him do it later oh well it really is his choice to do so and the law and everything.'

"Well then did you already have something set up or should we start with trying to figure out where everyone is at?" Said Kurenai to Anko

Anko looked towards her friend and blinked "Well the gaki here doesn't have anything when it comes to chakra control and needs to work on his power, but his endurance is insane for someone his age so we don't really need to work on that, plus he has just started getting regular amounts of food so for now we were just working on getting him into shape, how about we start off with some laps and then sit-ups, push-up and a generalized work out as its already after lunch and only have until dinner then after dinner it will be time to concentrate on learning about chakra and chakra control." said Anko to her friend having already set up a training schedule for him.

Kurenai smiled lightly and said "Well you heard her girls guess we will be working on getting into shape and our endurance." Laughing that her friend had not seemed to think things through this much in a long time. 'She must really like the kid to put this much effort into his training.'

Looking towards the girls and the boy named Naruto she smiled and said "Well lets get started tomorrow we should work on our aim as well, how about in the morning we can get together and discuss what we plan on doing and Anko can go over her training program that she has made for Naruto here. We might be able to help out in some areas while Anko here can help us in other areas as well as learning about some other things, if we want to change things later we might be able to if there is anything else we can think of. So off we go come on I want to get this going so that way we can still get to the store before they close so we can get some stuff for dinner."

Naruto looked from the girls and the women to Anko and back again before he gave a big fox like smile and said "Well lets do some laps thats what I started with this morning." Before turning around and starting to jog away.

Stopping he turned around and looked at the four woman who seemed to have sweat dropped before saying " well are you coming or am I going to be doing this by myself?"

The girls had heard him and Hotaru who was a little competetive said "Ya we are coming" before grabbing Hinata's hand and started to follow the boy. "Come on Hinata we want to be great Kunoichi like mother right so lets get going."

Hinata just smiled at her sister and the boy lightly before saying "Hai" and started to follow them.

Anko looked towards Kurenai and said "Well shall we go I'm already starting to get sore, i don't know where the gaki gets all of his energy but I have a feeling that hes gonna make things interesting for a while at least and I have a feeling that trying to keep up with him is gonna help increase my own stamina as well, I mean come on this kid has been going all day and is still going strong, so any thoughts on what to get for dinner?" thinking that they would all just go out for dinner together.

Kurenai looked towards Anko as she started to jog after the kids and smiled before following. "Well I figured I was just going to stop by the store and make the girls something when we got home."

Anko smiled and told Kurenai once she had caught up to her " Well how about we go out for dango and ramen the gaki seems to love the stuff, plus they could all use a big meal and maybe those girls would like something sweet after todays workout." while laughing

Kurenai looked towards her friend knowing that she was the one who really wanted the dango and said "Sure but the girls need a regular diet as well, cant always be eating ramen and dango."

Anko thought about that and said "Ya I guess this means im gonna have to cut back on dango so that way the kid doesn't think he can always eat the stuff. Well could you help me out with that I usually just go out to eat so im not very good at cooking.

Kurenai looked towards her friend already knowing that as she had tried some of the things that Anko had made and well lets just say it was safer for Anko to go out all the time. "Sure I'm gonna have to teach the girls some ho to cook stuff anyways for when i cant be there, so I can teach you and the boy also, hey thats right Hitomi could probably help out also and shes a great cook, oh and she will probably be joining us on training the kids since we need someone that knows the Hyuuga's gently fist style."

Anko had been watching the kids run and smiled "I don't know how much thats gonna help those two girls there, they seem to have more fluid motion than what the rigid stances of the Gentle Fist Style use we may have to make some adjustments, maybe try to work that in with some other styles, I know of a few that there style would work well with that style and flow a lot more fluidly even my own hebi style would work a lot better for them than the one they have been learning.

As they moved through the different excerises Naruto never seemed to tire, but he always pushed himself even up to the point where everyone else was wanting to stop. Anko had noticed this and she stopped to see what time it was, seeing as how it was close to dinner she smile and called out to everyone " Hey, its time to stop lets all go home and get cleaned up then we can go out and get something to eat."

Kurenai was panting lightly she hadn't done this much physical excerise in a long time and she was a little irritated because that blond boy didn't even seem winded, Anko had told her about his stamina but this was just unreal to her. The girls looked excausted they definetely spent more time on chakra control and sparing then working out physically. She figured that this would be good for both of them, then she remembered that Anko had said the boy didn't have anything when it came to chakra control so she figured that the girls would feel a lot better when they got to that.

She had seen the looks both of the girl were sending towards the boy, at first it seemed like frustration or anger but then it turned to aww once the girls had notice he even out lasted there teachers, smiling to herself she just thought 'well mabey he can return those looks once we start chakra control im sure the girls would appreciate it very much.'

Anko had seen how the girls were sticking together but they seemed to gravitate towards either each other or Kurenai. She liked the idea of going to the restruant because it would give them all time to get to know each other so they would feel better working around each other and with each other. As well she didn't know how long it would take them all to get cleaned up at home since she only had one bathroom and she knew Kurenai's place only had one bathroom also. Realings that and the fact that she didn't know the twin's pretty much at all she said "Hey how about in sted of going back home lets go to the onsen."

Kurenai knew that not a lot of people were at the onsen at this time and she knew the owners so she said "Sure, I don't think anyone else should be there so we can relax for a few before dinner." Smilling Kurenai figured that she could ask the owners to close the place down so that way they could have some privacy even if others were around. She knew of Naruto reputation and the rumors going around. She didn't really believe them after seeing just how hard he worked. Well she figured that Anko, the twin's and herself could get to know eachother more while Naruto relaxed since there was no one to go into the men's side with him.

As they were gathering up there supplies and getting ready to leave Kurenai and Anko both felt two strong chakra signatures heading there way.

Sarutobi and Kakashi came walking into the training grounds from the main road.

Sarutobi spoke up first was they walked over while saying "So how has the training been today?" All the while smiling like he knew what was going on. 'Well I did check up on them occasionally with my crystal ball,' thought the old man as he stood there.

Kakashi eye smiled as he figured out why the Hokage had brought him along outside of his ANBU gear, he noticed that the group currently consisted of two women, two girls, and only one boy meaning that the odd one out when going to the onsen would be by themselves. Kakashi had to wonder 'How often am I going to be dragged into things regarding Naruto here.'

Speaking of Naruto he smiled still full of energy and said "training was great we were just getting ready to go and get cleaned up before going to get some barbaque."

Anko smiled genuilly before turning away from Naruto towards the Hokage and Kakashi as her smiled changed more snake-like and she said "Why don't you join us that way the gaki has some company while we are at the onsen." That and she was hoping that the old man would possibly pay for dinner.

Kurenai was watching the interaction between them as she knew that they had some relationship before, and as she was doing that she felt two people move up close behind her. Realizing that the twins didn't know Kakashi as well as they didn't know Naruto and Anko very well she just looked down at them reasuringly.

Hinata and Hotaru had been watching what was going on and still couldn't believe that someone as important as the Hokage would be wanting to spend time with them. As well they still didn't know what to think of Naruto and Anko, but they did know that they didn't dislike them as well. Mainly because during the whole time they were training neither of them said anything to put either of them down. So the twins figured that they wouldn't mind spending more time with them and they were hoping Naruto would be there friend as they didn't have any friends there age.

As they were standing there talking they all heard a growling sound, looking towards where it was coming from they seen Naruto standing there with one hand behind his head scratching the back of it and the other hand on his stomach.

Naruto noticed that everyone was staring at him so he said "what I haven't eaten anything since lunch and we have been training hard all day so lets go I am starving." While laughing a little bit he had started to walk towards the main road before stopping and turning around almost embaressed he said "Umm, where is the onsen anyways?"

Everyone laughed at this before they stated to leave the training area also. Anko guessed that he had not been to the public onsen, but she knew they would accept him where they were heading, escpecial since the Hokage and the head of ANBU were with him. She was wondering if maybe she should stop at the T and I department and get Ibiki and Inoichi just in case, but desided against it since she didn't want to scare the girls... yet.

As everyone had started walking already Kurenai, Anko, Sarutobi and Kakashi were all talking about the training and idea's that Anko and Kurenai had for Naruto and the girls. They also talked about random things while trying to pay attention to Naruto and the twin's to see how they were doing.

Naruto and the girls had just been chatting amoungst themselves not really paying attention to the adults at all except what direction to go in.

Naruto had been excited that the other people showed up as he thought about it more people ment more friends and he wanted more friends... no he needed more friends as he didn't have any and Anko was his sensie and they had just really met the previous day.

Naruto had stopped talking and was in thought about what had happened when he turned and looked at the everyone including the twins, smiling slightly he just turned back around and listened to Hotaru talk about how she was going to do a lot better tomorrow and be able to keep up with him. Hinata just smiled and blushed slightly still kind of confused about the blound headed boy that they had trained with but not really talked to.

Hinata and Hotaru had always thought alike in everything they are twins to the core, but Hinata was more reserved and shy where as Hotaru liked to brag every once in a while and Naruto had notice this. He thought that both of them would make great friends.

As there were walking Kurenai smiled and said " The onsen is close just around the next corner to the right."

Naruto was thinking quickly, but he had stopped before walking just before the corner and turned around to face everyone. Looking between Kurenai, Hinata and Hotaru he just had to know so he almost shouted on accident "Would you all be my friend?" He had a smile, but what the girls and kurenai seen was the hope in his eyes.

Kurenai stepped foward as everyone had kind of stopped in shock from his turning around and blurting that out. She smiled at the spiky blound boy in front of her and said "Of course, if Anko likes you them im sure you are a great young boy," as she leaned down to look him directly in the eyes so that way she could show him that she ment it.

Hotaru had stepped forward and said "Of course ," with a genuine smile on her face. She had been thinking about asking him but didn't want to hold everyone up and she was taught that you did something like that more in private than in the middle of the street.

Naruto beemed brightly as he looked at Kurenai and Hotaru then he turned towards Hinata and smiled.

At that point Hinata smiled slightly and blushed again, but didn't really understand why maybe it was because he was so confident or maybe it was because he was a boy asking to be her friend. She spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear and said "Hai."

Kakashi also stepped towards the boy, but he noticed that Anko was tense and he looked around, what he seen shocked him. People were sneering and talking quietly as they looked at the boy trying to hide what they were doing since the Hokage and Anko were there knowing that neither of them would take someone bad mouthing Naruto. Turning back towards the boy he was wondering just how he either didn't notice or didn't care about the stares. So he stepped forward and simply said "Of course" feeling that this boys inner strength was already impressive if he can stand there and smile while all that was going on around him.

Anko had been tense and she had noticed so was the old man, but she didn't want to ruin the moment so she just smiled trying to hide the emotions swirling around in her. She had lots of practice at this, but for some reason she was having a hard time doing it when it came to protecting this boy. Maybe it was because she seen a lot of her self in him or mabey it was just the situation so she said "Already enough of the sappy stuff lets keep going we area almost there.

Sarutobi was happy that Anko had said that as he was about ready to snap and possibly do something that a Hokage should not do. Smilling he had looked at them all and felt better know that the boy had a few more friends, he figured they would make quick friends being in somewhat similiar situations but at the same time different.

Naruto was happier that he thought he would be, turning around he jumped in the air and yelled "Yeah," while thrusting a fist in the air. before he started walking again.

Everyone else just sweatdropped upon hearing this but they followed him without a second thought.

Upon getting to the onsen Kurenai stopped everyone, Sarutobi walked over to Kurenai wondering what was going on so Kurenai explained to him that she wanted it to be private and since the onsen normally wasn't busy around this time she was gonna see if they could have the place to themselves. She wanted to do this mainly for Anko and Naruto, but also for the twins because she figured that they had not been to a public area like this because of where they grew up.

Sarutobi smiled at Kurenai and told her he would take care of it. Walking into the onsen with Kakashi following him and Naruto staying with the girls made it easier. Since he was there the owners seen him enter they walked right up to him to figure out why he was there and when he explained that he wanted the place shut down for him and who was with him they didn't mind, he did have to pay a small amount but he didn't mind knowing the comfort that it would bring to the group as there first time out.

walking back outside Sarutobi told them to waite for a couple of minutes while Kakashi made sure the place was empty. When Kakashi came out he just eye smiled and told them it was ready. They all followed him in and went to the side that they were supposed to with Naruto being redirected when he tried to follow Anko not really understanding it he just did as Anko and the Hokage told him and went with the old man and Kakashi.

When they entered there side Naruto was showed where to get undressed and cleaned up before going into the Onsen to relax.

The twins had some help from Kurenai and Anko though both were slightly embaressed since they were not used to doing anyhing like this with anyone but eachother since they had always done it.

Naruto had gotten cleaned up and waited for the other two that were with him, smiling he grumbled a little about slow people, but he didn't have to waite long since they didn't spend all day training and he did. Following them in he was sitting there wondering what he was supposed to be doing when Kakashi looked at him and simply said "Just relax, thats why we are here, you had a long day training and this will help your muscles relax as well," as he eye smiled and leaned back sinking a little more into the water. Sarutobi smiled lightly thinking that it was a good idea to bring Kakashi with him since he was always watching everything around him. Kakashi knew about his reputation but did not think most of what he heard was true until he had see how most people looked at him.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "So, how do you like training with Anko-san is it enough of a workout and do you need help with anything yet?" Offering his own service to the boy was a suprise to both of the other two that were with him, Kakashi decided to offer his service since he had seen the way the boy was treated and he knew the truth about what had happened. Being only slightly older than Kurenai and Anko did have slight privlages since he was ANBU for a while now he knew the truth about the forth and what had happened so he thought it only fair that he train his teachers son.

Sarutobi had been Watching the other two since Kakashi had said that, Naruto didn't awnser right away but he did seem to be thinking about it more than what he would have done even a few day ago he figured that would be Anko but they had only been together for about 2 days now. He didn't think changes would happen this fast but he knew Anko wanted to help him atain his dream so she was probably pushing as much info into him as possible before they started the accademy. She would probably keep it up the entire time to, he knew Anko could be sadistic but he wondered just how much he would take after her.

Naruto spend a couple of minutes thinking about what Kakashi had said, he had just got Kakashi as a friend, but Anko is his sensie and he didn't want her to feel bad or hurt because of him accepting Kakashi as a sensie also so he decided to just tell the truth. Looking towards Kakashi he said "Well I wouldn't mind your help and more training is great, but I want to ask Anko-chan first."

Sarutobi and Kakashi had both heard the 'chan' suffix instead of hearing the sensie suffix like they thought so both just smiled knowing that Anko ment a lot to the boy and he didn't want to upset her or loose her.

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Alright we can ask her when we go to dinner how about we just relax for now."

Naruto smiled because he didn't want to turn down kakashi but he also didn't want to hurt Anko-chan, and this felt like the perfect sollution.

Back with the girls they had all gotten cleaned up and were relaxing in the onsen, Anko had been watching the girls and noticed how nervous they were, laughing lightly she smiled and said "Don't worry we are all girls here, you can relax and have some fun." Smiling as the girls looked at her and so did Kurenai. Turning a little more towards her friend she quietly so the girls couldn't hear her said "they are both very nervous and shy, what the hell exactly happened or will we talk about that some other time?"

Kurenai had been watching her friend wondering exactly when this would be brought up. For now though she didn't want to talk about it she just wanted to relax in the onsen before they all got together for dinner so looking towards he friend she just whispered "Another day, not now dont want to ruin the mood."

The twins had been sitting there for a little while not really doing much, every once in the while they would look at there new sensie and then at the woman they just met that day. they had talked between each other and figured that most of there days would be spent training with this new person also. So they decided just to talk to both women and possibly get to know them a little more.

Spending there time there just talking was much needed for everyone. The girls and the women had talked more so than the guys, but it was O.K. to Naruto since he had always known the old man and Kakashi just wasn't that talkative about himself. Naruto had talked a little about his dream and how much he wanted to get stronger to become Hokage. Sarutobi had explained what being a Hokage truly ment to Naruto and how it ment more than just being recognized, it also ment that he would have to protect everyone in the village not just those he liked. Naruto had made a promise that he would do such a thing and he did it loud enough that the women could hear him as well.

This had made Kurenai and Anko smile, it also made the twins blush both silently making promises to the selves that they would work hard so they can protect those they care about also. Anko and Kurenai both seen them blush but didn't understand why maybe they would in time but for now they just thought it was cute. Anko didn't mind as long as the girls didn't turn into screaming fangirls she was happy for them.

The girls had talked quietly until kurenai shouted over to the guys that they were getting out and gonna get ready to eat.

Sarutobi just smiled and told them that they should also get ready for dinner and at the mention of food Naruto's stomach grumbled again. Naruto blushed a little and hurried out.

Everyone had gotten out and gotten dressed feeling a lot betterand refreshed so they all met up outside the onsen thanking the owners before heading to the resturant. Anko noticed that Naruto was a lot quieter and at first she was a little worried until she noticed a look of determination in his eyes. She just smiled and thought that maybe this was there best idea yet, maybe now he would take training more seriously, she just hoped he would still be that fun loving brat that she had first met and not turn cold in his attempt to be a great ninja, but she figured she could work with him to make sure that didn't happen.

Everyone talked quietly on the way to the resturant and over dinner, all of them seemed slightly tired, so Sarutobi smiled and told them that he had to get going, but he would cover the bil... this time. This made the adults laugh as the kids didn't understand, they were still a little to young to understand. Sarutobi and Kakashi had already left when Anko looked towards Naruto and told him they better get home so they could work on chakra control for a little bit before they had to go to sleep since they would need the rest for tomarrows training session.

Kurenai made Anko promise that her and Naruto would come over for breakfrest that way they could go over what they would be doing even if it took a week to get everything straightened out she wanted a balance plan for there training she knew they would have a head start on anyone else in the academy but she figured that it would be ok as long as they didn't get arrogent.

Anko had made the promise before leaving and taking Naruto home with her, once they got there she noticed that since he had eaten he seemed to almost be asleep as soon as he sat down, knowing that they wouldn't get much done since he couldn't concentrate she told him to go to bed and they would start chakra and chakra control training tomorrow.

Kurenai had taken the girls home and the same was happening with them so they went to bed knowing that it was going to be day the next day. Smiling as she watched them climb into bed she waited for a little while before heading to bed herself wanting to make sure they were asleep.

Sarutobi had watched through his crystal ball as they all went to sleep before sending some ANBU to watch over them just to make sure, smiling he decided to get caught up and possibly get ahead on his paperwork that way he could check in on there training session and possibly provide some tips along with Kakashi. He had Kakashi with him for a while, but he told him that he should go home and get some rest since tomorrow would most likely be another long day. Kakashi left without a word but on his way home he doubled checked to make sure the ANBU were doing as they were told which they were. Eye smiling he went home and went to sleep knowing the Hokage would be up late but that was ok he wasn't known as the 'God of Shinobi' for no reason.

With everyone sleeping peacefully they had all went to be knowing tomorrow would be another day of training so they would rest well, this was there life now and none of them minded. They all were happy to have other there with and for them.

A/N-

O.K. well my Beta reader hasn't had a chance to read this chapter yet so if you noticed any mistakes it me not him. I'll have him go over it and ill repost this chapter but its been a while since i posted and i really wanted to get this chapter out. review and let me know, i know its going slow but its gonna pick up speed soon just had a little more to clerify and i dont plan on going day by day all the time its just how it feels right to end the chapter at the moment well i hope you enjoy it and please review. thank you if you have any questions or ideas you can review or send me message and ill try to get back to you.


	5. Chapter 5

"regular talking"

'thinking'

"kyubi talking"

_'kyubi thinking'_

_Beta reader- Odkut_

From the Ashes

Chapter-5

Anko woke up ealier than she expected to, turning off her alarm so as not to wake Narutp yet she got up and made some tea. After the tea was made she got a cup before walking over to the window looking out, thinking over what had happened the last couple of days.

Smiling she finished her tea and woke Narutp telling him "Hey gaki, get dressed we are going over to Kurenai's for breakfest this morning so we can go over what training you and the girls will be doing."

Naruto was never much of a morning person, but within the last couple of day's he realised it was better to do as he was told. Anko could be a slave driver and he knew that she would make him pay during training if he didn't listen.

Anko had already went to get ready, so Naruto climbed out of bed and got dressed. Simple black shinobi pants, with an orange stripe down the side and a dark blue shirt with an orange spiral, the same one he had seen throughout the village on the shoulder of it. Putting on his sandels he went out to the living room where Anko was waiting for him.

Anko just smiled at him and said "alright gaki lets get going."

Naruto followed her out the door and they headed over to Kurenai's place, so as not to keep them waiting on breakfest.

Kurenai woke up to sound coming from the kitchen, jumping to her feet without making a sound was easy enough for her.

Moving silently to her bedside table she grabbed the kunai that she always kept there. She had opened her door and started to move towards the kitchen when she heard voices.

"SHHH, your going to wake her up," one of the voices said. "A-alright, J-just hurry up," came the soft reply.

Kurenai figured out who it was so she set the kunai down on a table. Walking into the kitchen kurenai smiled as she seen the girls hadn't noticed her yet.

The girls had woken up earlier so both of them decided to try to make tea and breakfest before kurenai woke up. They thought they should do something for her since she had been so nice to them. Neither of them really knew how to cook, but they had both watched and helped there mother in the kitchen before.

They were never really allowed to learn how to cook since each time they tried there father would get mad at them. They would try to sneak in there when he was away to try to make stuff, but the others would just make them leave so as not to get into trouble.

Kurenai smiled as she watched them go about in there p.j's trying to make something for her. It made her happy to know that they wanted to do it, but she looked at the clock and seen the time, remembering that she had invited Anko and Naruto over to discuss the training program, she knew that she would have to do it.

"Hey girl's, this is really nice, but you might want to get dressed we are expecting company this morning," then grining michiviously she added " unless you don't mind naruto-kun seeing you in your p.j's."

Smiling she watched both of the girl's stop what they were doing and blushed lightly. Both of them "Eep'ed" before running out of the kitchen to get cleaned up and dressed.

Laughing lightly Kurenai started to go and see what they were making. She noticed that some of it was slightly off, but salvagable so she got to work on fixing up breakfest and eat as the girls got cleaned up and dressed.

It wasn't much longer and the girls came back in cleaned up and in there normal clothes.

Kurenai got the tea ready and gave the girls some, just as she was sitting down with her own cup she heard a nock at her door.

Smiling lightly she set down her tea cup and told the twins "I'll get the door just enjoy your tea."

Once she got to the door she unlocked and opened it. Smiling she said "Good morning Anko-chan, come on in." Then she seen Naruto walking right behind Anko and said "Good morning naruto-kun did you sleep well...after all that excersise yesterday."

Naruto smiled and replied "Ya I slept fine." Still Following Anko, but shutting the door behind him.

Kurenai walked back in to the kitchen being followed by Anko then Naruto. Anko and Naruto sat down at the table as Kurenai had gotten them tea. Both of the twins had said "goodmorning" to Anko and then Naruto without really looking up from there plate.

They were both still slightly embarresed by what Kurenai had said even if they did not want to admit it. They just didn't want a boy they just met to see them in only there pajama's.

At first the meal started quietly with The twins eating in an elegant manner as they were taught while Kurenai had already eaten hers. Well Naruto and Anko just ate at a steady pace not being messy or going to fast as they knew the food wasn't going anywhere.

As the time passed Kurenai noticed Anko slowing down so she decided to just start even though they were still eating, "Anko-chan what are you ideas on what we should be doing?"

Anko knew this was supposed to be a meeting but they were also friends meeting so she decided to just keep it more leisurely, "Well Kure-chan i thought we would run them through the gambit you know some of everything that way they have a good basis to work from and later we can hammer out specific skill sets as they are still to young before we can see exactly what area they would be best in."

Kurenai thought about this for a moment before she replied " Well are we gonna do physical exercise in the morning and then chakra control exercise in the afternoon with a light cool down for now?"

Anko didn't think much about it but she knew with the little blounds stamina he could do a lot more than the girls when it came to physical workout, she also knew that the girls had better chakra control thanks to practicing the gentle fist style. Thinking about this she thought that would work well. "Well how about we do that 3 days a week say, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but then lets do a light workout on say tuesday and thursday and throw in say throwing practice and dodge practice as well as sparing?"

Kurenai new that this was going to be putting a lot of strain on them but she also knew the importance of what Anko was talking about. Experience in combat even if it is a spar means a lot and could mean the difference before life and death at times.

Smiling lightly she looked at the twins and then Naruto knowing that they were still trying to get used to this idea and how much work it will exactly ment. Kurenai nodded her head and replied "that sounds great and weekends will be free time, meaning everyone can do what they want... be it relax, or more training" and then looking at the kids she added "or even going to see a movie. and We can aslo have dinner together then when we are not all exhausted from the days training."

Kurenai and Anko knew they would have to still do missions even if they both were recieving money from the hokage for taking care of the younger ones. They still had to get materials, gear, food... ect.

Well seeming as they had kept quiet throughout the discussion Anko decided to ask the younger ones in the group what they thought of it... looking towards all of them she said "So are we all in agreement, we are gonna need 100% from all of you all the time for this i wont accept anything less."

Anko knew she might have been a little harsh but she needed to make sure they understood how important this was. There was a chorus of "Hai" from all of them and she smiled as she drank her tea to try and cover it up... hey she had an image to keep.

Kurenai knew what her friend was doing so she didn't push the point but decided to be the gentler side as she knew it would take both to get them to be exceptional ninja and to a point where she wouldn't have to worry... to much about them going on there first C ranked mission or the first time they left the village.

Kurenai did not hide her smile as she asked "So do you three have any questions?"

The twins had looked at eachother and they knew that they both had questions but with Naruto and Anko there Hotaru spoke up first "Umm... Kurenai-sensi do you know when our mom will be able to join us and help us with our gentle fist?" Hinata nodded her head to show that she had this same thought.

Kurenai thought about it for a moment, but Anko spoke first "How about she joins you on the weekends during your free time as we will not be covering style's or anything that specific for a while.

The girls looked at eachother and seemed a little down at first but then smiled as they would still get to see there mother. Both replied "Hai" before they started to drink there tea.

Naruto feeling slightly left out decided to ask his question "Umm Anko and Kurenai-sensie what can i do to get stronger?" Anko and Kurenai just kind of looked at eachother knowing that they still had to plan that out. Anko put her hand lightly on Naruto's shoulder as she said "Well for now lets concentrate on the basics before we move on to something specific as we still need to figure out what fits you best and having a good understand of everthing will help in the future as well as a good amount of working out, increasing both speed and power will help greatly. Both in the physical aspect as in the chakra areas as it takes both to use ninjustu, genjustu and anything else that will help you get stronger."

Naruto seemed to be happy with that for now but neither of them knew how long that was and they didn't want to cause any jealousy between Naruto and the twins.

"Well it seems that its time to start" Said Naruto seeing as everyone was just drinking there tea.

Kurenai looked towards the twins noticing they were still tired and Anko who even looked slightly tired, well Naruto seemed to be the only one that wasn't sore or tired from the previous days workout so she decided to try something out.

"How about we start the training schedule next week and for now we will get into the routine of getting up earlier and do light exercises for the rest of the week. Also I was thinking we could get everyone some new clothes and get some gear as well." Anko had already gotten Naruto pretty much everything he would need for a while but a change of pace might help the young boy from working out to much and becoming like a certain 'Youth' extremist that she knew.

Anko smiled and said "Sure, why dont we relax a little and next week we really get down to training. We can also get some new cloths for everyone here."

And so they all went together to get new gear as well as a few changes in cloths knowing that with the way they were going to be exercising they were going to need it.

Kurenai also thought about something she had mention to Anko before smiling and saying "Oh ya Anko-chan since me and the girls made breakfest you and Naruto get to make dinner." knowing that they would probably eat out for lunch since they were gonna be really busy.

Anko sighed before saying "Fine me and gaki will make dinner but your gonna help as i do want to be able to eat tonight." grumbling about how she never had to cook before but still going along with it knowing this was important not only or herself but also for the young blonde.

And so the day continued with everyone doing what they wanted to, Sarutobi noticed that the one thing that stayed the same was that they were always together. Deciding that he would check up on them periodically and send Kakashi there hoping he would just take an interest himself and not having to have it as a mission would be a plus but he figured it would all come in due time.

So that is how the rest of the week went with them doing stretching, light exercise and then working a little on chakra controls which frustrated the blonde boy to no ends and he ended up giving the girls the same look they gave him when it came to the physical aspect of the training. That look of admiration for something that someone hasn't achieved yet.

(A/N Time Skips will happen. for not til acadamy its gonna be smaller than some i have seen but i will not be doing every day... some wil be larger than others.)

It had been about a year since the beginning of their training and they were doing well.

Kurenai and Anko had kept them busy trainning, but even though most had thought the trainning was too rough for ones so young they had improved greatly.

Naruto was getting better in all areas, they had taught him some manners and spending time with Kurenai, Hinata and Hotaru had an effect that most didn't get right away. Oh, he was still hyperactive, but he was starting to think about situations a lot more and Anko had gotten him to slow down some, though he still smiled. His smile was more genuine and les of him trying to cover the loneliness in his eyes. Since he had people around him he hadn't felt as lonely since the orphanage.

Now the twin's were changing as well. Hotaru was more outgoing like Naruto and tended to push her opinion more than Hinata. She had also advanced in all area's and seems to of come out of her shell more. She had pushed herself and Hinata a lot more during training, trying to keep up with our blond knucklehead. She was also starting to get into argument's with him when he tried to show off causing some rather funny incidents to happen though that was usually when others were not around except Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata.

Hinata was pushing herself during training as well as outside of it. She had improved greatly as well, though no one could keep up with Naruto. Her biggest change had been how she acted, not as outgoing as her twin and Naruto though, but she wasn't so shy all the time. Every once in a while she when she was really embaressed about something she would tap her index finger's together out of habbit, but she didn't pass out all the time and the blushing was down to a minimum.

The younger ones were not the only ones to change over the last year so far. Anko and Kurenai both found that they had to change too. Kurenai was no longer such a recluse, she had realised that she needed to be open and involved a lot more and that pushed her into opening up more with the twin's, Anko, and even Naruto. Sometimes she would open up with Kakashi and the Hokage, but not nearly as much as with the ones closer to her.

Where as Anko well... almost the opposit happened. She was still brash and tactless at times, but after some akward questions and situations, plus having to up her training with the haki and the two girls left her with less time for hanging out and more time with thinking.

That and Kurenais cooking lessons had helped a lot, along with Hitomi joining them on weekends after her training with the girls. Sometimes they would all eat together and other times they would go swimming or shopping or ano other thing then everyone would go to the hotsptring and relax from the week's training, before heading home. It had almost become routine after that first week with only a few exceptions.

Like when either Kurenai or Anko had a mission that took them out of the village. Also there was times that the Hokage would stop by during training and check up on them, sometimes giving advise and other times just standing back on the side to watch. Though he could do that with his crystal ball he preferd to be there in person. Though he did realise that all of them including Anko and Kurenai would push themselves a lot more when he was arounf. He would also join them about once a month on there outing so Naruto would have another guy around.

Speaking of that Kakashi had been coming around more often without him having to make it a mission. Kakashi seemed to be taking more of an interest in the group. There had been some rumor's that he had been thinking it was about time to leave Anbu, but nother concrete yet. Though some could swear they seen him smiling after his visit's with them, but no one really knew why.

It was the morning of the day exactly one year after they had all gotten together for the first time. It happened to be a weekend and they had gotten together for breakfest.

Anko and Kurenai had been making plans with Hitomi, Kakashi and the Hokage about doing a small celebration or get together. Just a day where they could all relax and have some fun. It may have been harship and bad even't that brought them together, but through it all they realised that they would rather not have it any other way.

Naruto, Hinata, and Hotaru were just finishing up breakfest and drinking there rea when Hitomi walked in. There wasn't anything to unusually about this except she wasn't wearing her training uniform yet.

Hitomi seen them and smiled while saying "good morning everyone."

Anko and Kurenai who were taking car of there dishes and talking lightly with each other said "good morning Hitomi-chan." Anko had her little knowing grin that some thought reminded them of a snake and Kurenai had a soft smile that simply said she had been thinking of the events that led them here.

Naruto just showed his goofy grin like any other day and said "morning" while Hinata and Hotaru said "good morning mother" showing respect the way they had been taught to.

Hitomi smiled lightly and said "how about you come over ere and give your mother a hug."

Both were more than happy to and it showed with there bright smiles. With the pleasantries out of the way they could act normally again.

As this was going on there was a knock at the door and Anko had wnet over to awnser it. Opening the door she just smiled as the men she considered a grandfather was standing there. Anko still had that grin and said " well don't just stand there come on in Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled and said "Oh stop with the Hokage-sama stuff you know you can call me jiji when its not mission related," as he walked in with Kakashi following him.

With a slight wave from the copy-nin he said "yo" as he leaned on a wall near the entrance to the kitchen/ living room.

Now with everyone there this early Naruto had figured something was up. So had the twins, but they had been busy talking with there mother so they were only paying half way attention as to what was going on arround them.

As everyone had moved into the living room since the kitchen was starting to get crowded Naruto had walked up to Anko and said "Anko-chan why is everyone here this early, we usually don't get together til later, are we in trouble?"

Anko looked at the boy and laughed a little to cover the frown that would have shown itself. ' Damn those villagers he is just a kid he should be excited yet, because of them he thinks that we're in trouble.' Knowing that getting mad about it would not help Anko leaned down and gave Naruto a quick hug while saying "No we're not in trouble, now why don't you sit down and we will explain everything."

Naruto still didn't like that, but over the past year he had learned some patience so did as he was asked to ands at on the couch next to Hinata, who had sat next to her mom, Hitomi who had Hotaru on the other side of her.

Kurenai and Anko sat on the love seat while Kakashi leaned against the wall behind them and the hokage sat in a chair.

Smilling Sarutobi looked arround the room as everyone seemed to be talking. He really didn't want to interrupt everyone, but he knew they had a busy day planned. So he just coughed lightly to get everyones attention which wasn't that hard since Naruto had been starring at him questioningly. Kakashi just seemed to be watching everyone while the others talked quietly amoungst themselves.

The adult's already knew what as going on so when he coughed Hitomi had told the girls to pay attention before getting up and moving next to the Hokages chair.

"So I bet you three are wondering what is going on," Said Kurenai as they looked from SArutobi to her. All three of them said "Hai" at about the same time realizinf that it may be important. Naruto was still a little anxious since he was told they weren't in trouble and he still hadn't figure it out.

Anko took over where Kurenai had left off and said "Well haven't you two and the gaki figured out what today is yet," womewhat questioningly.

Naruto looked towards the twins and they looked at each other then at him, but none of them could figure it out. So Sarutobi decided to help them out, well decided that he was just going to tell them that way they wouldn't be here for the next few hour's playing guessing games.

Smilling lightly he said "well it seems you didn't notice after all," with a slight laugh.

Now Naruto was starting to get upset so he said "Hey, just tell us already!" kind of loudly which got a laugh fromt he adults and a look of sympath from the twins since they wanted to know as well.

Hitomi seen the look from the girls and realised they should quit picking on them for now as it was supposed to be a day to celebrate and she didn't want them upset all day. Realising this she said "Ok thats enough everyone lets tell them since you kow this is a day to celebrate for them."

The Hokage smiled as he looked at her and waved his hands as if giving up. "Fine, fine." he replied "Well you three have stayed busy and probably didn't realise it, but today is exactly one year since you all got together and we all thought that it was a day to celebrate." As he said this he waved a hand towards all the adults in the room. "expescially Anko-chand and Krenai-chan since today was there idea, I think it would be best if they tell you what is going on today." Pointing towards the two sitting on the love seat smilling lightly.

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't posted in a long long time... kind of lost my muse for a while with a lot happening in my life... im not abandoning the story just kind of stuck atm. thats where i need help from you guys and gals...  
lets see i need ideas, some for the party (anything can happen though remember they are only 6 while Anko and Kurenai are 18), as well i need some ideas of stuff to happen leading up to the start of the academy... funny, serious, odd, bad days, anything you can think of. if not oh well i got some ideas but i want to know what you the readers would like to see so either send me a message or post a review would be great as well...

Next chapter hopefully will come out a lot quicker... my beta doesn't have a chance to read them atm so ill probably end up reposting some once he does. Have fun i know i will ^_^


End file.
